Out With The Old, In With The New
by Invader Johnny
Summary: The new year will begin in a matter of minutes, not that Jade cares; after all she always spends it alone, but her gloomy tradition may just come to a close, Jori one-shot.


_**Title: Out With The Old, In With The New**_

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny**_

 _ **Synopsis: The new year will begin in a matter of minutes, not that Jade cares; after all she always spends it alone, but her gloomy tradition may just come to an close, Jori.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, simple as that.**_

 _ **Author note: well my dear readers, 2016 is finally coming and to celebrate here is my last fic of 2015, I wanted to end this year with a "bang" so to speak so later tonight when the clock hits midnight and you are all partying with your family or friends remember not to take them for granted.**_

 _ **So all in all enjoy.**_

* * *

 _"Aw Fuck"_ Jade hissed angrily as she looked at the empty beer cans next to her "I _knew_ I should've stolen more than a six pack from the fridge!"

The Goth threw all garbage as far as she could from the roof with such force it could have hit a random pedestrian into unconsciousness "What a waste... The new year is gonna start and I'm not even drunk _yet_."

"Oh I'm certain sooner or later Jadelyn will see that I'm right and that true money comes from hard work, _not_ in fairy tales" Jade could hear her father say all the way down to the main room of her house thanks to a hidden walkie talkie she left behind, it never hurt to spy and get some blackmail on her father's guests or more precisely the man himself.

But it sure had its drawbacks, mainly her blood was boiling yet again after hearing him call her love for writing and acting as nothing more than _"fairy tales."_

 _"No amount of alcohol is worth sneaking back in there"_

Another year had gone by rather quickly to say the least, not that Jade really cared since every year she was forced to participate on her father's new year's party just to show the _family_ side of his life; in truth she only greeted his new and old clients as well as hearing how he puts down her choices in life; so the last moments of old year would end up sucking as well as the first few hours of the new year.

It was right down disgusting how her father demanded her to get ready, presentable and to look " _upstanding_ " for the new year's gathering, only for him to ignore her existence for the sake of future business partners, needless to say that after three years in a row Jade finally got fed up with it and simply took to the roof, preferring to start the new year alone than with the man she was forced to call _"dad"_

So she continued with her little tradition, staring up at the velvet darkness of the night sky, ignoring the mixed sounds of business men talking under music that seem to come from an elevator recording going on bellow her ass.

"Ten minutes!" she could hear some random girl yell out.

 _"Yippe Yippe Yippe!"_ Jade celebrated sarcastically "Out with this shitty year and in with the new crappy one!"

The Goth took off her high heels as she continued to look up at the night sky.

"Come out Vega" She said without any bite "I know you're there"

Sure enough, a certain Half-Latina was there on the roof as well, the girl blinked twice; perplexed that she was discovered _"I was sure I was as quiet as a mouse"_

So very cautiously Tori got out of her hiding place, which was behind the chimney; unsure of what was gonna happen next. "Uh... Jade?... You ok?"

The brunette mentally slapped herself after asking such a thing, clearly her friend was not fine, she was all _alone_ on the roof of her house after all.

 _"Ok... Technically not alone but stil... This is never a good sign"_

However when the Goth didn't snap back with a cruel remark or sarcastic comment, she took a risk to sit beside her.

"Um.. How did you know it was me?"

"I saw you trying to climb the tree on my backyard half an hour ago" Jade answered "Gotta say Vega, I didn't know you had quite a mouth on you"

The other girl blushed in embarrassment, she never liked swearing so the few times a foul word came out if her lips she was sure to try and whisper them so no one else would hear, unfortunately that didn't seem to work this time otherwise Jade wouldn't have heard her coming.

"Hey... Wait a minute!" Realisation struck her like a ton of bricks "If you saw me having trouble climbing the tree why didn't you help me?! I coild have gotten hurt!"

"But you didn't" The Thespian retorted "Besides I needed some cheering up... Alcohol can only do so much"

"You are seriously twisted"

"Yeah no surprise there; now then Vega maybe you can answer my question and tell me why are _**you**_ here?" Jade asked, not taking her eyes off the night sky "Shouldn't you be with your family at your house watching the ball drop?"

"I was" Tori replied tiredly "But Trina's attempt at 'singing' kinda drove away my parents guests... _Again_ "

"And...?"

"... My dad had to arrest her for disrupting the peace"

"Now why am I not surprised?" Jade said with mirth "But that still doesn't explain why you came _here_ with so many other places you could have gone to, I mean wouldn't you have preffered to spend time with Andre, you know your _boyfriend_?"

"For the last time Jade!" Tori said with a huff "He is _**not**_ my boyfriend! He's only my best friend! And if you must know, after the party unceremoniously crashed, I didn't feel like being stuck at my house any longer... It felt... Wrong"

"Wrong?" Jade snorted "What's so wrong about spending new year's with your folks?"

"That's just it... I _was_ with my family waiting for the clock to hit midnight... Having a good time until Trina ruined it but as the clock kept ticking it sort of reminded me of something... No, _someone_ "

"Who?"

You... I remembered that you are always alone on the roof every year around this time getting drunk"

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have said anything to you about that" Jade muttered "So I suppose you're here to keep me company then Vega?"

"Only if you want to" Tori replied back honestly "I just thought that no one should be alone on the beginning of the year, it's a clean slate, a new start and..."

The Half-Latina puts her hand over her friend's pale one.

Jade looked down but didn't bother to swipe her hand away, she simply raised an eyebrow "And _**what**_ Vega?"

"And... I think you should at least be with a friend when the ball drops"

"Why?"

"Because I hate it that your dad doesn't see the kind of creative person you are, it _**kills**_ me that every new year's you have this need to isolate yourself from others but most importantly I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just to escape from something that should me a moment of celebration and hope"

"Fine, whatever you can stay I'm not in the mood to put down your naive views anyway"

That was a close as Jade would ever admit to saying that she did not wish to be alone and Tori knew it, however she choose not to comment on it and simply continued to hold the Goth's cold hand, subconsciously their fingers intertwined.

A few minutes went by in utmost silence with only Jade continuing to look up at the stars, Tori however had a different view in mind but due to their closeness she couldn't look at the girl directly for fear of making things awkward between them so she only had to see her from the corner of her eyes., nearly blending into the shadows, fair skin luminescent in the moonlight. No other girl, she believed could ever glow like Jade not that she knew too many girls to compare but still, there was just a _special_ something about her, like an aura around her that made the stars brighter and the night richer.

"Two minutes!"

Jade took out her smartphone out of her purse, pressing the screen a few times until she found what she wanted "Look here Vega"

Tori did as she was told and looked at the tiny screen, noticing the big bright ball on Madison Square Garden, it just clicked that her friend had put a live feed of New York City as the ball was about to drop for them to see.

"I figured you would want to see this"

Tori smiled "Thank you Jade"

"Don't mention it... _Ever_!"

"What are you going to do to me if I do?"

"It's too horrible to describe"

 _"One minute!"_

Neither of them suggested moving after this announcement. They stayed, quietly as they still held hands. Tori decided "to heck with it" and her view changed from the phone to the teen besides her, her pale body just barely revealed from beneath her little tight black gown, full lips parted enticingly.

 _"Thirty seconds!"_

"Um Jade?"

"What Vega?"

"Do you know the tradition for New Year's?" She inquired casually.

"Which one?"

"For when the ball drops."

"There are too damn many to count Vega" she retorted.

"10" the thousands of people on the live feed shouted at the same time.

"Gimme an example then"

" _9"_

"Ok the. For starters you could mean a glass of champagne"

" _8"_

"Tell me another one"

" _7"_

"Eating twelve grapes before midnight and hoping one of those 12 wishes comes true"

" _6"_

"Maybe I should try that one"

" _5"_

"Maybe next year Vega" The Goth said with a shrug.

"Those are good ideas Jade, but I'm thinking of a very specific and in my opinion a very special one."

" _4"_

"Which is? Jade asked curiously.

" _3"_

"this"

" _2"_

"one"

" _1"_

Tori let go of Jade's hand, then very quickly she grabbed her by the arms and pulled her body close to her's, their lips made contact just as the ball dropped.

Needless to say, Jade froze, neither responding nor pushing the other girl away.

 ** _"Happy New Year's!"_** People all over the neighbourhood cry as the fireworks exploded on the night sky both literally and figuratively.

After a few more seconds Tori finally stepped away, her eyes widening with fear of what she just did. Jade stood still stock still, staring at her.

 _"Oh my God... What did I just do... She's gonna kill me!"_

"Vega"

"Oh nuts," she muttered, "Um... Would it help if I said it was tradition?"

Jade just touched her lips, her eyes narrowing "Really Tori?"

The younger brunette sighed dejectedly. She was so sure she had just doomed whatever friendship they had developed just because she just couldn't hold in her feelings any longer and more than likely things would go back to a time when Jade treated her so horribly it was as having a mad dog waiting to bite you at any given moment for whatever reason or things could go from bad to worse maybe she would start ignoring her never speaking again by that one motion, in her already neurotic mind Tori could only think _"I am so screwed"_

 _"Wait a minute... Did she just call me Tori? Not Vega or Sweet Sally Peaches?"_

"Tori I'm talking to you" The Goth hissed.

"Um, yes Jade?"

"You suck you know that?" Jade said evenly "I expected better from you"

 _"What is going on?"_ The Half-Latina thought in confusion "What are you talking about?"

The Thespian let out an annoyed grunt "What I mean _Princess Vega_ is that what talents you _do_ have in singing and acting you more than lack on it when it comes to kissing"

Tori gasped, insulted, "I can so kiss!"

"Sure you can Vega" Jade teased " _Sure_ you can"

"That's it!" She bellowed out "Come here!"

"Ah ah ah!" Jade said with a patronising move of her index finger "The moment has passed my dear Vega, but don't worry you can try again, _next_ new year's"

Toti gaped "Are you **_kidding_** me?!"

"Nope" The dark haired teen said coyly "So don't worry Vega, you will have another shot, in the meantime I suggest you practice"

 _ **"PRACTICE?!"**_

"Yes Vega, _practice_ " Jade said slowly as if talking to a five year old "Luckily for you I'm an expert on that department"

Tori narrowed her eyes "You really think very highly of yourself don't you?"

With a mischievous grin, the other girl grabbed Tori and gave her one very long and passionate kiss that lasted for a minute but as far as Tori was concerned it seemed shorter.

She finally parted lips with the tanned girl, a victorious smirk made its way into her pale face "You were saying Vega?"

 ** _"Uh uh bububu ubububu"_**

Seeing the idiotic smile on Tori's face made her let out a small laugh, Jade said afterwards "You just been a witness of my very _talented_ mouth, so here's the deal; you want to make me fell what you are feeling right now? Then you need practice, and I think I have the time to teach you, want my help?"

"Uh huh"

"Meet me here tomorrow afternoon then, so my extensive course on kissing will begin"

Jade then got up and walked away from a very dazed Tori Vega but not before dying very huskily "We have a long way to go but I'm sure you won't suck... _Much_ "

And Tori was left alone with only one thought in mind.

 _"I am **so** Acing that course"_

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Just to clarify yes Jade had a crush on Tori but she was much more subtle than Tori was on her crush on Jade, heh heh.**

 ** _So that's it my dear readers hope you enjoy my last story of 2015, see you all in 2016!_**

 ** _From me to all of you have a Happy New Year!_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
